


I see what's mine and take it

by Kindred



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Eggsy, Dark Harry Hart, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt Eggsy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Eggsy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Villain Harry Hart, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Harry is a live great! Right?Eggsy finds himself at the mercy of Harry





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy thinks he could forgive Harry if he was cruel, he thinks if his kidnapper treated him badly and was a little rougher that maybe it would be fine. He isn’t or maybe he is, depends on how you look at it since he had cornered Eggsy and beaten the living shit out of, he had broken his arm and he is pretty sure he hand fucked up his knee and back. But when he woke up Harry took care of him bathed him treated his wounds made sure that his broken body parts were healing in the right way.  
The bedroom he woke up in was bare it reminds him of something he saw in a film with monks, just a bed and a desk and in another room was a bathroom, just a sink a toilet and a shower. But for the first few months he couldn’t walk until his knee healed, the Doctor that Harry called in said that he has some torn ligament or tendon in his knee but nothing is broken there. With the drugs in his system for the pain Eggsy lost touch with time he didn’t know how long Harry had him in this dank sparse room. There was no light bulb in the room the only he got was from the window and once night fell Eggsy was blind.  
When he no longer need the drugs for the pain Harry stopped visiting him and he found himself on his own with no one to talk to as he hobbled around the room, he moved to door and tried to feel his way for weakness but found it to be solid wood and in the state he is in it wouldn’t do any good. He limped to the window and looked out to see anything, but all he saw was a stone courtyard he saw cars leave and come but not once Harry. He had no clue where he was and he didn’t know how he was going to get out, it was a couple of days went by and still, he saw no one. His food seemed to appear in the room when he was in the bathroom or had fallen asleep.  
After a week of not seeing anyone he felt deprived of human contact and he wanted to feel the warmth of someone’s hand on his shoulder or leg, the art of speak with another person and the feel of their body pressed against his…is this how he is going to break me?…he wonder, the sun had started to set and the room was getting darker and Eggsy shifted over to the bed and sat down when he heard the jingling of keys and the click of the lock. He turned his head and looked towards the door and saw it open light streaming into the room made him wince and bring his broken arm up to cover his eyes.  
Harry walked into the room humming a tune to himself as he reached up to the light in the room and replaced the bulb before he flicked the light which. Eggsy eyes stung as the whole room light up, Eggsy didn't use to this much light as he spent the last week in darkness, he could still hear Harry humming a tune as he tried to see Harry through the haze of light. Turning his head he watched as Harry pulled a chair up to the bed and then sat down he was dressed to the nines in his expensive suites that Eggsy loved and it made him think back to his home. That used to be Harry’s all his suits that he keeps that he couldn’t throw away; they are zipped up in suit bags and put away.  
They sat there not talking the man looked Eggsy up and down smiling at the young seeing him up and about. Since waking up from his coma he started his plan on getting Eggsy back, he thought about how he would go about breaking him making sure his boy would never leave. He then thought about Dean Baker and his goons the young man spent many years under the thumb of Dean, years of being beaten and abused by his hands and theirs. Eggsy knows the pain and he knows how long it takes for broken bones to heal how long the bruises take to fade. So he will play it away way with Eggsy and break him with kind touches and spoiling him like a prince. “Hows the knee?” He asked,  
“Not as bad but still throbbing.” He told him as he looked down at his knee.  
Harry hummed as he tilted his head as he stood up and walked over to Eggsy and stood in front of him. His heart was beating fast as he saw how close Harry was to him and then he looked up to see Harry looking down at him, he saw his face clearly he could see the scar of where doctors tried to repaired his eyes and the tissue but the rest of his eyes is hidden behind an eye patch. “Oh, Eggsy, beautiful boy you have no idea how much I missed you.” He purred as he reached out and touched the side of his face with his fingers tip. Eggsy forced himself not to flinch as felt the cool touch of Harry’s fingers but his body betrayed him by making him shiver.  
“Is this what you call missing me?” He asked  
“Sweetheart you have no idea how much I have to hold myself back from just taking you here and now.” He smirked as he watched the bright blueish green orbs sighs with fear.  
“Harry please let me go.” Eggsy whispered as he felt the hand flatten on his cheek and Harry leaned down “We can get you help the bullet must have caused some issues.” He told him and then he felt Harry push him back onto the bed so he was laying lat out for Harry.  
Eggsy eyes widen as he watched Harry sit up and pull his tie off and then took his jacket off and placed on the bedpost and then looked down at the boy on the bed. “Why would I let you go? I finally have you where I want you.” He grinned softly at him as Eggsy pulls up his good fist and went to punch the older man, but Harry grabs his wrist and then warped his hand around Eggsy’s throat and squeezed the slender throat. He could feel his air supplies being cut off as Harry pulled the tie from the dressing gown Eggsy was wearing and moved the young man up onto the bed as if Eggsy was like a feather and then tied the young man’s wrists, being careful that it wasn’t too tight.  
“H…Harry stop please,” Eggsy begged, the older man pressed his fingers to Eggsy’s lip  
“Don’t deny me this my love, this is what I’ve wanted to do to you since I first met outside the police station.”


	2. Chapter 2

6 months later…  
Harry sat in his chair by the fireplace; he was sat in a large deep leather chair a glass of scotch in his hand while his other hand was in the tangle of blonde hair. He felt that hot wet heat of his young lover’s mouth around his cock, the slight sucking motion was just enough to build up that coiling heat in his gut. They have been sat there for the last hour Harry had started to read a book while he listens to music, but the book now lay on the table forgotten as Harry closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his lover. Harry put his drink down on the small table and then leans back in his chair and started to rock his hip up into his lover’s mouth until he cum down his throat. 

Eggsy didn’t move as he swallows the river of cum he looked up to Harry’s face and see that he was blessed out, his head was raised a little resting against the chair his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. Eggsy moved his head a little faster prolong Harry’s pleasure “That’s enough Eggy.” Harry said his voice was husky with a slight growl to it and Eggsy pulled back and knelt in front of Harry. Raising his hand up to his mouth and swiped his thumb across his bottom lip catching a blob of Harry’s cum and then sucking it off this thumb. He smiled up at him weakly as he let his hand rest on his stomach and rubbed the swollen stomach.

He loves Eggsy he worked hard in breaking him sure he had to be rough at the time especially when Eggsy tried to escape a couple of time. He would put him solicitude and there the young man would be left alone with no human contact, nothing to keep him occupied and no blankets no bed just 4 padded walls. His love is strong-minded it what made him fall for Eggsy to being with, no he is pregnant with their child he seems to have calmed down. He stood up and then tucked himself back into his trousers and smiled down at Eggsy. “How are you feeling?” He asked   
“I’m okay Harry, can I get up now?” He asked, “My bloody knees are killing me.” He said, Harry chuckled and held out his hands to help Eggsy to stand.

He stood up and smiled as Harry leaned in and kissed Eggsy on the lips as he rubbed his bump. There was a noise in the room that made Harry pull away from Eggsy and march over to the wall above the fireplace and watched it turn into a large screen “Ah it seems Merlin has found us.” Harry smiled and shook his head, as he watches as Roxy slaughtered her way through Harry’s men and three other Kingsman agents he doesn’t recognise “Is that an American?” He asked   
“Tequila he’s new, from our American counterparts,” Eggsy said, Harry hummed as he watches him head butts, Brock.   
“I think love it’s time for us to leave.” He said He hears a whoosh and pinprick to the back of his neck. He frowns slightly and turns around swaying slightly “Eggsy?”   
“I’m sorry Harry.” He cried he has tears shining in his eyes as he looked at Harry; he had lifted Harry’s watch off his wrist and shot him with a dart. Harry’s eye rolled back into his head and he falls to the ground, Eggsy stood there as he waited for Merlin and Roxy. 

The door to the living room opens and in walks Roxy, she sees Eggsy standing there and Harry laying on the ground. “Eggsy?” She says his name, but the young man didn’t move a muscle “Merlin I found Eggsy and Harry.” She said, as she walks over to the room and looks at Eggsy who was trembling.   
“I’m on my way.” He tells her, she walks over the sofa chair and pulls off the throw and placed it over his shoulders. He turned to her and she smiles softly at him as he wraps his arms around her and sobs into her shoulders.   
“Shhh, I’ve got you.” She whispers both Merlin and Tequila enter the room, Roxy feels the bump and pulls back and looks down “Oh Eggsy.” Roxy felt her heart brake for her friend as she places a gentle hand on the bump.   
“4 months.” He smiled weakly, as tears ran down his face.  
“Well, I better be the Aunty and the Godmother, especially if you want me to babysit?” She weakly chuckled at him, Eggsy sobbed a laugh as he nodded as he hugged the blanket tightly around himself.

Merlin checked Harry’s pulse and looked to Tequila who was frowning and scratching the back of his head. “Carry him out of here and if he wakes up punch him,” Merlin say,   
“What about Eggy?” The American asked,   
“Your job at this moment in time is to worry about Harry; we need to get back to London,” Merlin tells him, as they handcuff Harry’s hand behind his back.  
“Alright.” The American say as he made sure Harry didn’t have any weapons on him and he picks him over and carry’s him on his shoulders. Merlin stands up and walks over to Roxy and Eggsy, he could see the younger man was shivering from head to toe and naked as the day he was born. He moved closer to them and spots the baby bump…oh god, Harry what have you done?…  
“It’s okay Lad we got you, you’re safe,” Merlin says as frowns at the black collar around Eggsy’s throat.   
“The collar is dead, Harry used this.” He said as he handed Merlin the watch, he took the watch from his hand and nods. He then reaches up and take the collar off and drops it to the floor.  
“Go and get some clothes on,” Merlin said as he pulled him into a hug, Eggsy hugs back holding onto him tightly.  
“I don’t have any clothes.” Eggsy looked up to see that they now have Harry drape over Tequila’s shoulders and walked being carried out the room. “Harry didn’t like me wearing clothes.”   
“We will get you something to wear.”


End file.
